


Harry The Virgin

by Thingssicant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jane the Virgin au, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingssicant/pseuds/Thingssicant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets accidentally artificially inseminated causing him to fall pregnant with a strangers baby. </p><p>Or a Jane the Virgin au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larrysleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysleeds/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

**Month 1**

 

Harry startled awake when the door slammed shut and the doctor walked in.

“I’m Doctor Clarke and I’ll be filling in for Doctor Higgins today” She said.

 

Harry nodded rubbing his eyes trying to wake up a bit. He really shouldn’t have taken the overtime at the bakery the previous night, working 12 hours was exhausting. He watched as the doctor fiddled around the room saying something he wasn’t really paying attention to. It was weird that Paul wasn’t there, he couldn’t remember ever having a different doctor. 

 

“Now knowing all that, shall we get started then?” The doctor asked cutting off his train of thought. Harry nodded and lifted his feet into the stirrups. He really hated getting prostate exams and couldn’t wait to get it over with. He tensed up waiting for the uncomfortable feeling to come but it never happened. Instead he heard the girl let out a small sob “Is everything alright?” He asked trying to sit up. 

 

“Yeah - I - Sorry, it’s just been a really rough day. My girlfriend broke up with- you know what. Nope, it’s fine, I’m fine” She rushed out. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t need a minute? I’ve got time” Harry said biting his lip.  

 

“No. It’s fine. This will be real quick” The doctor sighed. Harry nodded and relaxed back into his chair. 

 

“How come no one is with you?” She asked. Harry chuckled slightly “Umm I don’t know? Just wanted to do it on my own I guess” He mumbled. 

 

“You know what? Good for you! More people need to be doing this on their own! Who needs somebody else am I right?” This was officially the weirdest doctor appointment Harry had ever had “Sure” He said staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“Well you’re all done now, just come back in two weeks for the results” she said; then she was out of the room before Harry could say anything. He shook his head and pulled on his clothes ringing up Niall “You will not believe the appointment I’ve just had” He laughed leaving the room. 

 

A girl walked by into the room beside him with Doctor Clarke following in shortly behind her. 

 

“Hello Mr. Styles are your ready for your exam?” the doctor asked looking down at the chart. She looked up and saw a woman staring at her confused. “Are you not?” Doctor Clarke asked looking from the girl to her charts 

 

“Tomlinson. I’m here for an insemination” the girl said.

The Doctor paled “Right yes, Sorry busy day. Let’s just grab that sample then” She grabbed a syringe filling it with saline; then faked the insemination while chanting in her head “only 20% it will take on him” over and over again. 

 

xx

Eleanor walked in the door once she got home from her appointment “Honey, I’m home!” She smiled. She put her coat on the rack and walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water 

 

“Where were you today?” Louis asked frowning from where he was sitting at the table. Eleanor ignored him and grabbed an apple and washed it slowly trying to ignore him. 

 

“I said where the fuck were you? And why are you here?” He asked. She finally turned to look at him and crossed her arms “We had that doctors appointment today, You should have known that.” 

 

“What doctors appointment? We were suppose to be at my lawyers, signing our  _ divorce _ papers!” He said standing up.

 

“I told you I wanted to try and work things out! I love you!” 

 

“Bullshit! You’re just biding time waiting for the prenup to end” Louis scuffed “now tell me what appointment you were at.” 

 

“The insemination. You know, your one sample...” She mumbled. Louis froze and staring at her with a blank face. He moved so he was standing right in front of her looking eye to you “Please tell me you didn’t” he said. She bit her lip and shrugged slightly.

 

“That is so fucked up!” Louis yelled grabbing her apple and throwing it at the wall. Eleanor jumped when it smashed against the wall then fell to the floor. Louis kept yelling “You can not be serious! That was my last shot of having kids! And you’ve just wasted it?!” 

 

“I didn’t waste it! I thought a family would bring the spark back!” she said suddenly getting angry. 

 

“Get out of my house! We’re so done!” he yelled.

 

“What about the baby?” She asked as he pushed her towards the door. 

 

“If you’re pregnant I’m taking full custody” He said forcefully putting her coat on. 

 

“You can’t do that” Eleanor protested.

 

“Watch me” He said shoving her out the door with a huff. He covered his face with his hand and slid down the door in defeat.

Xx

  
  


“Why is he here?” Eleanor frowned. Louis had just gotten to the doctor's office and had brought his lawyer and all the divorce papers with him. 

 

“You know why he’s here. You keep avoiding coming in to sign the papers so we’re doing it here. And if you’re pregnant we’re filling out a different set of papers where I’m taking full custody of the baby” He sighed. 

 

Eleanor shook her head, “You can’t do that! It’s my baby too!” 

 

“We can actually do that Ms Calder, we’re taking you on for mental instability.” Louis’ lawyer said taking a seat in the corner. Eleanor frowned and was about to fight it when the doctor walked in looking pale as a ghost. Everyone in the room watched as she sat down and awkwardly fiddled with her papers avoiding eye contact with the three of them. Louis coughed awkwardly “so.. The results?” he asked nervously. You couldn’t cut the tension in the room with a knife

 

Doctor Clarke looked at her desk mumbling something unintelligible. Louis’ frowned “Uh what was that? Is everything alright?” 

 

“I messed up okay!” Doctor Clarke frowned then she started to cry “I was having a rough day! My girlfriend just broke up with me! And when I mixed up I didn’t think the sample would actually take on him! And apparently it did and i'm going to lose my j-” Louis cut her off.

 

“Wait, hold on, take on him?” he said looking between the Doctor and Eleanor, who looked just as confused. 

 

As Doctor Clarke was about to respond they heard yelling coming from down the hall with a strong irish accent. “Where the fuck is the Doctor that did this? Why didn’t she have the guts to tell us herself!” 

 

“Niall calm down!” Someone else yelled. Crying could be heard as the two started fighting over where Doctor Clarke was.

 

Louis looked at her with wide eyes “On him?” he whispered motioning to out in the hall. Doctor Clarke nodded nervously and Louis was out of the room in a second. He ran down the hall until he saw the room where the screaming was coming from. He peaked in seeing a blonde boy yelling at who he knew was Doctor Paul and a boy with curly hair sitting between them completely bawling his eyes out. Louis walked into the room and coughed awkwardly. Everyone in the room went silent except for the boy’s small sniffles, they all looked at Louis

 

“Uhh..” Louis mumbled not sure what to say “I guess… um… I guess i’m the father? He stuttered. The blonde boy looked at him with wide eyes “What the-” he said then Doctor Paul cut him off “Come on Niall, let’s let them figure this out.. We’ll be in the hall Mr. Tomlinson” He said practically dragging Niall out. Louis could hear a faint “You never told me you were Louis fucking Tomlinson’s doctor” before the door shut. He sighed and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose before he shook his head and walked up to the boy who was still sitting on the bed sniffling. The boy looked up and him while wiping his eyes and Louis smiled sadly at him. 

 

“So I guess we’re having a baby then” Louis said awkwardly. Harry shook his head and stood up “I have to go” he frowned.

 

“Wait! Why?” Louis asked following him to the door. 

 

“This is too much! I need to talk to my boyfriend” Harry said pushing passed Louis. 

 

“But you’re my only chance” Louis yelled. Harry stopped and turned to look at him “What?”

 

“That was my only sample! My last chance at having a baby… please don’t just get rid of it! Please just..” Louis stopped when Harry shook his head “I’ll think about it” He sighed, rubbing his stomach. He turned and left seconds later leaving louis with Niall and Paul.

  
  


Xx 

 

Niall looked up when Harry got home to their flat late that night 

 

“How did it go with Jeff?” he asked patting the spot on the couch beside him. Harry shook his head covering his face “Great.. But terrible? I’m engaged” He said. Niall looked at him with wide eyes and turned so he was completely facing him “What?”

 

“Yeah.. well I walked in ready to tell him. He proposed before I could say anything and I obviously said yes, Then he noticed something was wrong so I told him about the insemination and we were about to talk about it when his entire family came in for an engagement party” he sighed “Then we had to act like nothing was wrong the entire time! It was a disaster.” 

 

Niall hugged him and rubbed his back slightly “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad! You're getting married! Shouldn’t that be exciting?” he asked. 

 

Harry shook his head “It should be! I should be the happiest I’ve ever been! But this is so stressful! I don’t know whether to keep the baby or not, and Jeff didn’t seem to want me to keep it in the 5 seconds we got to talk about it! But the baby's dad.. This is his last chance to have a baby, I can’t take that away from him” Harry sighed.

Niall shook his head well this decision can’ be made in a night okay? Let’s just relax and we’ll talk in the morning. I have all his contact info when you’re ready”  

  
  
  


**Month 2**

 

“Why are you so worried about what you’re wearing?” Liam asked. He was laying on Louis’ bed as Louis tried on outfit after outfit. 

 

“I’m meeting Harry today” He said; Liam rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah I know that! But that doesn’t mean try on- what is it? 15? Different outfits before you meet him. It’s just lunch” he sighed “Do you like him or something? Doesn’t he have a boyfriend?” Liam asked. Louis sighed dramatically and lay back on the bed. 

 

“You’re such a tit Liam! I have to look nice! I haven’t seen or heard from him in a month! Today I find out if I’m going to be a dad or not and the fact that he’s cute doesn’t mean that's the most important part of today!” He huffed. 

 

Liam just laughed. “So you do think he’s cute then?”  

 

“I hate you. Honestly. But let's go we’re going to be late” 

 

They arrived at the restaurant first and sat in silence. Harry came a few minutes later and sat across from Louis. A man who he assumed was his boyfriend sat beside them with an annoyed look on his face. All four of them just sat looking at each other for a minute before the waiter interrupted them “Any drinks?” He asked. “Just water” Louis and Harry said at the same time. They both looked at each other and giggled slightly. “I’ll just bring the whole table water then” the waiter said leaving. Louis watched him go then looked back at Harry who was playing with his hands nervously. 

 

“So?” he asked “Have you made your decision?” 

 

Harry nodded “I have” he said not looking up. Jeff stopped him before he said anything “You never said it was Louis Tomlinson’s kid” Louis rolled his eyes at this, yes he was a well known ex footie player, but that shouldn't even matter.

 

“Why does that even matter” Harry said. It made Louis smile. It also made him less worried Harry would use this whole thing for his money, not that he was really worried before. Harry didn’t seem like the type.   

 

“Why don’t we just do this alone Harry, it might make it a bit easier” Louis said. Harry nodded “I think that would be better” he said. He looked at Jeff “Just wait outside okay? This won’t take very long.” Jeff didn’t seem to agree but he left with Liam anyway to go wait outside.

 

“So” Louis said, quieter since it was just the two of them “Your decision?” 

 

Harry nodded “Well. My fiance and I talked about it a lot over the last month. And we’ve decided to keep the baby and share custody with you” he smiled. Louis practically beamed at him. 

 

“Really? You’re sure?” He asked happily. Wow! He was going to be a dad! This was going to be amazing. 

 

“Positive” Harry smiled, “I couldn’t imagine taking away your one chance at a baby! I think you will be a great parent, and so will me and Jeff! The baby will be so loved” He said happily. 

 

Louis smiled at that. This was the best possibility out of this situation. Harry looked outside and shook his head “Shit- Jeff looks pissed I should really go- but I’ll text you later?” He asked. 

 

Louis nodded sounds perfect” He said not able to keep the smile off his face. 

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve nick named the baby Jelly Bean, just so you know.” Harry said before he walked out. Louis smiled to himself. Jelly bean.. Sounds perfect.

  
  


**Month 3-4**

 

Louis started awake when he heard banging on his door at four in the morning. He groaned and turned the light on rolling out of bed “Who the fuck-” he mumbled rubbing his eyes. He stumbled out of the room walking to the door. He opened it then suddenly he was on the floor with a sobbing body on top of him. It was too early for this shit. He looked down seeing it was Harry and frowned rubbing his back. 

 

“Haz? What’s going on?” he asked.

 

They had been talking everyday for the last month, about anything from their baby to their favourite foods and Louis had grown quite fond of the boy. Not so much his now fiance but that was beside the point. 

 

Harry hiccupped a sob and looked up at him with teary eyes “Jeff- Jeff broke up with me” he sniffled. 

 

Louis frowned “Didn’t you just move in with him?”

 

Harry nodded “Yeah- and he just found out that we were keeping the baby too and not just giving it to you and he got so mad.” He said starting to hyperventilate.

 

“Woah woah woah” Louis frowned, “let’s just get inside first okay? Just so we don’t wake up my neighbours” he said softly. He pushed Harry’s hair out of his face then wiped his eyes gently. He helped Harry up then got up himself leading Harry to his couch. He sat down beside him and took both his hands in his own “Okay try to explain it to me, slowly this time”

 

Harry nodded and looked at him sadly “I had put up paint samples in his office ‘cause I figured we would be turning it into Jelly Bean's nursery and when he came home - late again- he asked why we would be painting his office green or yellow. So I told him, you know, that it would have to be Jelly Bean’s nursery and he -” Harry paused already getting worked up. Louis rubbed the tops of his hands with his thumbs encouraging him to go on. 

 

“He asked why we needed one when it was your baby. And I told him it was my baby too and that I thought he knew that we were keeping Jelly Bean and- and” he sniffled. Louis wiped Harry’s eyes again since they kept filling up. 

 

“He got mad saying I lied to him” Harry whispered remorsefully “He told me if was him or the baby, how could he think I’d pick him over my baby..” he said starting to full on cry again. Louis pulled him into a hug letting him cry into his shoulder. 

 

“That’s not right Harry... That’s not right of him to do to you.” He frowned rubbing Harry’s back. Harry shook his head. 

 

“That’s not the worst part! When I picked the baby he kicked me out! He just threw all my stuff on the front lawn! I don’t know where I’m going to live! Or how I’m going to afford Jelly Bean on my own!” He sobbed. Louis laughed slightly at the last part and Harry pulled away glaring at him. 

 

“This isn’t funny! Why are you laughing!” He practically pouted making Louis laugh more. 

 

“Harry you’re worried about money? Do you know know who I am?”

 

“You’re Louis?” He mumbled looking at him confused. 

 

“No like before you met me! Did you not know who I was? What I did for a living? I figured you would have considering Niall asked for an autograph the day we found out” Louis laughed.

 

Harry kept shaking his head looking more and more horrified. 

 

“I played for Manchester United for the last five years... So we definitely don’t need to worry about money alright?” he asked and Harry just nodded looking completely dumbfounded, It made Louis laugh more. He shook his head trying to get serious again. 

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, you are going to go to bed and get some sleep while I go get your stuff from your dipshit ex fiance.” He said making Harry cringe slightly. “Then you can just stay with me until you figure something out, it’ll work better with Jelly Bean anyway, alright?” He asked. Harry nodded smiling a bit for the first time that night. He hugged Louis and kissed his cheek. “Thank you... For all of this” He whispered. If Louis got slight butterflies from that he wouldn’t tell a soul. 

 

**Month 5-6**

 

“Hurry up!” Harry groaned, “We’re going to be late! Jelly Bean is the size of an avocado and i’m not going to miss it!” He yelled. Louis laughed and ran down the stairs. 

 

“I’m coming! I’ll meet you in the car” Louis said trying to pull on his shoes as quick as he could. Harry was out the door in seconds too excited about the ultrasound they had planned. It was the first on they were going to have since Harry missed the first one trying to get over Jeff. He and Louis had made good progress in that and had actually become closer because of it. Louis ran out to the car and drove them both to the doctor practically being dragged in by Harry before the car even stopped. 

 

Paul smiled at them when he saw them come in and lead them directly to the scanning room. Harry got on the table ripping his shirt off as fast as he could. 

 

“Getting right to work I see” Paul laughed rubbing gel onto Harry’s stomach “How’s it been going for you two anyway?” He asked. 

 

Louis smiled “Quite good actually, Harry’s moved in with me and we’ve started decorating the nursery.” 

 

“Oh I didn’t know you two were together now?” Paul said. Louis blushed shaking his head. 

 

“No! Just friends, best friends actually. We’re getting along real well actual-” He was cut off by Harry’s “I want to see my baby! So rub that thing on my belly before I do it myself!”

 

“He’s also having a lot of mood swings” Louis said grabbing Harry’s hand trying to relax him. 

 

Paul laughed again shaking his head “alright” He said looking between them suspiciously. He moved the wand around Harry’s belly and the room went silent. Harry and Louis gasped as they saw their little baby on the screen. Paul smiled and turned the sound on for them so they could hear the heartbeat. Harry started tearing up at that with his eyes locked on the screen. Louis kept looking between the baby and Harry. When Harry finally looked at him they both blushed making Paul raise an eyebrow. They both slightly leaned in as if they were about to kiss but Paul interrupted coughing making them both pull away quickly. 

 

“Would you like to know the gender?” He asked.  

 

“No” Harry said as Louis said “Yes”

 

“Wait no?” Louis frowned “Why don’t you want to know the gender, I’ve been dying to know for weeks!” 

 

“Because I want it to be a surprise.” Harry smiled. Louis looked between him and Paul then sighed “I guess we don’t want to then” He sighed. “Yay” Harry giggled. Paul smiled at them and went to print off the pictures. 

 

Later that night they looked at the pictures again while they cuddled in Louis’ bed. Both falling asleep not thinking it was weird at all. 

 

**Month 7-8**

 

“Honey I’m home!” Louis joked as he walked in the door. He dropped his kit on the floor and looked around “Woah” He mumbled. The house was completely spotless - which was more of a common occurrence since harry had moved in- but it was cleaner than normal. He halso had the dining room table set up with a homemade dinner and candles all over the house. Harry smiled blushing slightly. 

 

“What’s all this for? Oh and hi baby” Louis whispered rubbing harrys belly. He felt a small kick and smiled to himself. 

 

“I felt bad cause you’re always working and i’m just kinda here...”

 

“But you didn’t have to do this! You now I’m fine with supporting you and Jelly Bean!”

 

“I know... I just wanted to do something nice.” Harry said blushing even more. 

 

“I love it thank you” Louis smiled. He hugged Harry “Sorry I’m getting you all sweaty, practise was rough today.”

 

“Let’s eat now then, maybe I can give you a massage after dinner?” Harry asked. This felt like way more then friendship Louis was starting to realize.  

 

“That sounds wonderful” he said walking over to the table with Harry. They both ate discussing their days. 

 

“Oh! And I got a big part of the nursery done” Harry smiled. “Do you want to go see?” 

 

“Harry! You weren’t suppose to do all that! It's too much for you” Louis frowned, “But I would love to see it, let's go look and i’ll clear all this up after” he said. Harry nodded excitedly and walked up the stairs holding his belly. He had started doing that whenever he walked. Louis thought it was cute. 

 

“So this is it” Harry said turning on the light. Louis gasped “Harry it’s beautiful! How did you get this all done in one day?” he asked. The nursery was yellow and had a jungle theme. The crib was set up near the window and had curtains with leaves on them. The walls all had lion and elephant stickers on them and the shelves had little stuffed jungle animals on them. 

 

“I love it” Harry said softly. Louis turned to look at him and he just couldn’t control himself anymore. He leaned in to kiss him lightly but it quickly turned into much more with Harry kissing him back immediately. Louis pulled away for a second to look at Harry “Is this okay?” He asked and Harry just laughed at him. 

 

“I made you a whole romantic dinner. We’ve been sleeping in the same bed for the last 2 months! I didn’t think you’d ever get the picture! Now kiss me you fool” and well, Louis wasn’t one to not listen to Harry. He deepened the kiss and pushed Harry against the wall slightly, He could barely control himself with all the pent up emotion he had from the last few months -longer if he was ready to admit it- he had just always really liked Harry, and they we’re going to have a baby together, and them being together would just be perfect. He moved to pull off Harry’s shirt when his hand was stopped. He pulled away slightly to look at him. 

 

“Is that not okay? We can stop” Louis mumbled 

 

“Um.. there's actually something I’ve wanted to tell you? I’ve kinda been putting it off” He blushed. 

 

“Whats wrong? Do you have something?” Louis asked and Harry laughed shaking his head. 

 

“No- No definitely not” Harry laughed shaking his head “It’s just.. I’m a virgin” He said and then it was Louis’ turn to laugh. 

 

“Yeah right? What’s really wrong?” He asked. Harry frowned “No I am! I really am!”

 

“You expect me to believe you’re a pregnant virgin” Louis laughed harder “You don’t have to lie, if you don’t want to have sex with me! I’m a big boy I can take it, and I really like you Harry, if this is enough for now that’s fine.” Louis said and Harry kept shaking his head. 

 

“But I am!” He yelled “I thought you would be understanding! But you’re just being rude!” Harry frowned. He huffed and turned leaving the room “I think I was wrong about you.” 

 

“Wait you are?” Louis mumbled following him. Harry started packing his clothes into a bag.

 

“Yeah I am!” Harry frowned “Now leave me alone!”

 

“Harry! I’m sorry! It’s just kinda shocking” Louis said still laughing slightly.

 

“You’re an asshole! This was suppose to be romantic!” Harry whined. He zipped up his bag throwing it over his shoulder. 

 

“Where are you going? Can’t we talk this out?” Louis asked. 

 

“No!” Harry frowned “I’m leaving! Screw you!” 

 

“Harry! Come on! This is just pregnancy hormones! Let’s talk this out!” He frowned. 

 

“No! You’re not who I thought you were different” Harry said then he left and slammed the door behind him. Louis stood in shock of everything that had just happened.

 

**Month 9**

 

“So he’s still not returning any of your calls?” Liam asked. Louis lay back on the couch re-adjusting his phone. “No! None at all! I’ve keeping trying for the past few weeks and haven’t heard a word! I’m just so worried.” He sighed. 

 

“Worried about what?”

 

“Well him... I love him Liam, I’ve completely fallen in love with him these past nine months and now I’ve messed it up and hurt his feelings! And I’m worried about Jelly Bean, because Harry could pop at any minute and I don’t want me being an asshole preventing me from seeing that” He frowned.

 

“Well do you know where he’s staying?” Liam asked, “Because if you’re in love with him I think you should tell him. And if he isn’t in love with you then you should figure out a plan before the baby comes” Liam said seriously “he’s got a lot on his plate, I think you should the the first step.”

 

“I know I know” Louis sighed “I’ve been putting it off cause I’m scared.”

 

“I know” Liam said causing Louis to roll his eyes. Liam always knew. 

 

“I think he’s at Niall’s, should I just go there? Apologize in some big romantic gesture” he asked sarcastically. 

 

“Basically” Liam laughed. Louis shook his head “I hate you. Talk soon” he said then he hung up. Big romantic gesture it is then.

 

Louis showed up at Niall’s with a huge bouquet of roses. He took a few minutes to compose himself before he realized Harry was getting into his car in front of Louis and driving off. Louis frowned turning his car back on and quickly following him. He followed Harry around until he eventually stopped outside of... His house? Why was Harry driving to his house?” He quickly got out of his car meeting Harry at the door, completely forgetting about the roses.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked confused, Harry looked at him startled “I- came to apologize” he frowned. Louis smiled and hugged him as much as he could with his bump. “Harry” he laughed “I just went to Niall’s to apologize to you. Then I followed you all the way back here” Harry laughed with him “I was so nervous I didn’t even notice” He said shaking his head.

 

Louis smiled and pulled away looking at him “I’m so sorry, it was so insensitive of me to laugh at you like that.” He said and Harry nodded slowly “It really hurt my feelings, but I really over reacted. You were right, it was just pregnancy hormones.”

 

Louis shook his head “But you had a right to walk out like that, I was being such an asshole” He sighed, “I really don’t want to lose you Harry. I’m so in love with you, I think it was total fate that brought us together! I mean come on” he said. Harry bit his lip then leaned forward and kissed him sweetly “I love you too Louis, can we just forget this happened.. Go back to what we were but-”

 

“But as boyfriends?” Louis asked hopefully.

 

“But as boyfriends” Harry smiled. 

 

“That sounds amazing” Louis smiled. He went to hug Harry but Harry bent over holding his belly 

 

“Whats going on?” Louis frowned “Is Jelly Bean alight?”

 

“Okay so I think I’m kinda in labour? I forgot to tell you that part.” Harry blushed. Louis gasped and laughed “Okay. let's go, I’ll drive you to the hospital right now, let me just grab your hospital bag” Louis said opening the door. Harry walked to Louis’ car “Why is your entire back seat covered in roses?” Harry asked. Louis ran up helping him in “I was going to make some big romantic gesture! But you kinda blindsided me by driving away!” He smiled. Harry laughed and kissed him “I love you” he said “Now let's go. Jelly Bean is coming and I don’t want to have a baby in your car!” Okay on it!” Louis said jumping into the front seat. He kissed Harry again before starting to drive “Love you. Boyfriend.” 

  
  
Louis came back into the hospital room later that night. Harry had given birth to their baby boy a few hours before and was currently holding him “How is he?” Louis asked “Louis you were gone less than five minutes.” Harry laughed.  “Let me hold him” Louis whispered. Harry carefully handed him over “He’s so beautiful isn’t he? Are you glad all this happened?” He asked seriously “I couldn’t be happier” Harry smiled.  Louis kissed his forehead and they both watched their Jelly Bean fall asleep. 


End file.
